Pokemon Final Battle
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: After Melee, before Brawl. My point on why Mewtwo got kicked out of Brawl. Pikachu faces one final showdown for keeping his place in Brawl. Can he defeat his enemy, Mewtwo. One shot. Frienship between Pikachu and Lucario. Enjoy.


A/N: Before I can contiune on Bandicoot Escape, I decided to do this one shot story. This take place before Brawl and after Melee. This is only for Pikachu fans. Please enjoy.

Pokémon Final Battle:

Pikachu's POV:

Man, I never thought that the opening for Brawl could not get here so fast. I was looking forward of meeting Yoshi ad Kirby again. However, from what I heard, I had to go and see Master Hand for an important conversation. I waited outside his office cause he was talking to Ness at the moment. I heard some angry sparks from behind and looked out.

Bowser and Mario were staring daggers at each other as Peach and Luigi looked on in worry. I even saw Link and Ganondorf (who look quite old now with that beard) glaring as well as Zelda and Toon Link (the other version of Young Link) stood back. Then Master Hand called me. I looked at Ness.

"Hey, Pikachu. I just heard that Roy got kicked out by Ike. He and Marth are getting along now and I also get a partner, Lucas" Ness said excited "He's also got PSI powers."

"That's great" I said sarcastically. I entered the office and Master Hand looked at me.

"Pikachu, I had bad news. Either you or Mewtwo shall not return for Brawl" said Master Hand.

"WHAT?!" Pikachu snapped "I'M THE ONE WHO BEEN IN 2 SMASH GAMES ALREADY!"

"Relax. We are gonna call for a final battle between the two of you" Master Hand "If you win, Pikachu, you can stay. If you lose, Mewtwo stays."

I had to pit against Mewtwo. He is my sworn enemy. Like Mario and Link to Bowser and Ganondorf, we hated each other to the core. He tried to take over the world last time with Bowser and Ganondorf in Melee, and I, Mario and Link had defeated them. But I had to defeat Mewtwo again to keep my place in Brawl.

I went back out and find Yoshi and Kirby looking worried at me.

"Pikachu, we heard what happened? You got lucky with Mewtwo last time, can you do it again?" Yoshi asked.

Yoshi and I were the best of friends. We always concerned about each other.

"I'll be fine" I said "Mewtwo doesn't scare me."

"Is that so?" said an evil voice which I knew. Mewtwo appeared behind the corner "So you're fighting me for the place in Brawl eh? Too bad. I heard a powerful opponent would be in it for whoever shall be replaced and… when I destroy you, I will kill him and conquer the world!"

"Oh no you don't!" I snapped "Not when I had anything to say about it!"

Mewtwo and I glared daggers at each other.

"If you're so eager to die, then meet me at the Final Destination in 5 hours" Mewtwo said "We shall finish this there once and for all!" And he leaves.

I stomped off leaving a worried Yoshi and Kirby behind. I sat on the balcony feeling rather angry about this. ME! The one popular Pokémon of the Smash series, getting replaced by my sworn enemy. NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

I thought I was on my own, expect…

"Are you… Pikachu?"

I looked up and saw a blue human-like wolf Pokémon. He has black markings across his face, like a , and he has red eyes. He has some more eyes dropped down from his head. He has a yellow furry chest and has blue arms. He even has large blue hips and a huge butt. He has a blue tail and black legs. He was looking calmly at me.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

"Me? My name is Lucario" said the wolf as he sat down next to me "I had entered this tournament cause it may test my skills. And when I heard about you, I hear that you were very powerful here."

"So? It doesn't matter cause Mewtwo gonna kill me some time or after" Pikachu said.

"Then don't lose!" Lucario said causing me to stop being angry and looked up shocked "Mewtwo don't scare me, Pikachu. I was more powerful enough than him. I know cause I am an aura Pokémon. And I don't want to fight him cause I know I'll crush him, I want to fight you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You were powerful than all of the Pokémon here" Lucario said to me "Even you beat the crap out of Jigglypuff. Pikachu, promise me you'll win cause in Brawl, I want to fight you. Please??"

I can't keep any promises but Lucario seemed to be a nice Pokémon. He wanted to see just how strong how I am really am. I smiled at Lucario, leaps off the banister and walk away before saying "Alright, Lucario. I'd promised."

5 hours later…

I was just outside the waiting room, waiting for the stage to arrive. Then I overheard Bowser and Ganondorf betting Mario and Link.

"That mouse Pokémon got lucky last time, but this time it will be for the death" Bowser said.

"If Mewtwo wins" Ganondorf said "You can say farewell to your princesses."

"Fine!" Link snapped "But if Pikachu leaves, you pay us 1,000 rubees."

"And a 1,000 gold coins!" Mario snapped "The deal is on."

So now I had other reasons to win. To save Peach and Zelda from Bowser and Ganondorf's clutches and promised my new friend, Lucario that I fight him in Brawl.

I arrived at the Final Destination. Mewtwo was already waiting for me.

"Mewtwo, this time, I shall defeat you once and for all!" I snapped.

"You think so, cause this time, I really will kill you!" Mewtwo said.

Ready? GO!

I charged at Mewtwo and he and I grasped out hands together and planted out feet firmly into the ground. Then I rolled back and kicked Mewtwo upwards. Mewtwo then threw a Shadow Ball at me, when I blocked it off with my Thunder Bolt. Then I used my Skull Bash, but Mewtwo dodged and used his gravitation on me which knocked me to one side. Mewtwo then get ready to teleport to deliver the final blow, but I used my Quick Attack to get away. I grabbed Mewtwo and placed him on my back and shocked him. Mewtwo then grabbed me and threw me into the air as he fired some shots at me. I got hit but I was not out. I used Thunder to knocked Mewtwo some massive damage.

In the waiting room, Yoshi and Kirby were watching me along with the rest of the smashers, old and new. Then Lucario came in. He watched too. I didn't seem them cause I was too busy focusing on fighting Mewtwo. I grabbed a Pokeball and threw it which came out a Ho-Ho. He send a huge tornado of fire and Mewtwo was caught in this. He flew back to the ground and I charged for a final attack.

But Mewtwo was not so easy to defeat.

He leap up, his ass in my face. Then he used his feet to hit me back and I crashed land on the ground but I grabbed hold of the edge and climbed back up. I charged at Mewtwo but Mewtwo whacked me in the stomach with his tail and then used his tail again to whack me to the ground. He keeps whacking me on the back. After a while, I managed to trip him up and stood back up feeling exhausted.

However, Mewtwo's tail glowed as he was ready to do an Iron Tail. My tail glowed to do the same. We clashed our tails back and forth like swords until our tails are locked to each other. We then stepped back and I charged again but Mewtwo used a Bombomb and it exploded on me. I managed to survive but I was badly hurt. Then Mewtwo placed his feet on my head pressing it down.

"You're weak" Mewtwo said "Give up you little rodent and I will kill you nice and slow. So what will it be?"

Pikachu groaned as he was about to quit when…

_Pikachu, don't quit now!_

'Lucario?' I thought. Lucario was speaking through me through my mind 'I'm sorry, Lucario, but I can't do it.'

_Yes you can. Your true strength is as yet to be revealed. Pikachu, keep your promise. Use your full power! I believe in you!_

I was shocked. An aura Pokémon is believing in me? And I hear other voices. It seemed that Yoshi and Kirby was cheering me on too. That's right. I can't give up! I will not lose! I WILL WIN!!

I used my tail to trip Mewtwo up and got back up and start punching him in the face until his face was all black and blue. I then start to scratch Mewtwo hard on the legs, arms, chest and even on his butt and… even brave enough to damage his groin by using my Iron Tail and whacked it in the… err… you know where.

Mewtwo groaned and clutch where his crouch is and bent to his knees in pain.

"Ow!" He squeaked in a high pitched voice "That hurt! You little pest, you pay for that!"

"Oh like I am so scared" I said as I didn't see my tail hit something from behind. Suddenly, I glowed very brightly and the sky turned dark. Mewtwo looked shocked for this. I know what to do now. I will use my Thunder Bolt to damage his butt so hard, he really need to go to the toilet.

But instead of using Thunder Bolt, I suddenly turned into a ball of electricity and I zoomed all over the place. The first strike I hit Mewtwo in the air and then hit him behind, then to the left, and to the right and did it again and again and again until I came up above him, I saw him float in the air like a rugged bear, I slammed him hard on the back and send him crashing back onto the arena creating a huge puff of dust.

Yoshi, Kirby and Lucario gasped as they watched. The rest of the Smashers watched too. Then I emerge from the smoke and I was covered with red liquid. Then I realised that the red liquid is blood. I looked down. Mewtwo is in a bloody mess as he laid on the ground motionless.

There was a huge silent.

"I guess it's all over. THIS GAME WINNER IS AND THE POKEMON WHO SHALL RETURN TO BRAWL… PIKACHU!" the announcer said.

I watched as Mewtwo was carried away. Did I do that?

Yoshi ran up and hugged me. "Pikachu! You did it! You're finally in Brawl!"

Kirby knocked both of us down ad we laughed together.

"Way to use that electric ball. Mewtwo had wet his pants!" Kirby laughed.

I finally got up. I smirked as I watched Bowser and Ganondorf crossly gave a smirking Link and Mario their money.

Olimar had treated my injures and I smiled. Mewtwo is gone. I am going to be in Brawl.

As I was smiling, someone hugged me. It was Lucario. I was shocked but I returned the hug.

"Thank you for your support" I said to him.

Lucario smiled back "I'm glad you kept your promise. Get some rest tomorrow, OK? And then we have a sparring match before Brawl".

I smiled "I'd like that."

And this has been my story.

The End.

This is my view of why Mewtwo was kicked out and Lucario joins Pikachu and the others. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
